


Fangirlin'

by Black_Eagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I love ralph, Raphael is a cutie, Reader is a fan, challenge, latin lessons, redemption for raphael, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: "I promise I'll take Latin lessons."New year's resolutions challenge!!!!I suck at summaries.





	Fangirlin'

Hello, people! It’s been awhile since I’ve posted something. So... Here it is! @[huntingfreewill](https://huntingfreewill.tumblr.com/)‘s (Her Tumblr blog. Go follow her!) New Year’s Resolutions Challenge! 

Pairing: Raphael x Neatural reader.

Word count: 1.684! Whoa! 

My line was: “I promise I’ll take Latin lessons”

My native language is not English, so... I’m learning, alright! 

Okay, before you start, I wanna say that I regret nothing. Enjoy!

 

Raphael is old. Like, real old. He has seen many things, known many things. Done many things. Some stupid things. He is not ashamed to blame Michael for it, though. He is the one who got pulled into that pit with Lucifer by a human. It’s not fair that Raphael got killed for trying to get his big brothers out. At least, that’s what you thought.

  
Before you ever knew about the supernatural, you were a fan of Supernatural. ((A/N: I regret nothing)) Loved reading fanfiction, arguing about the people who is not even real and all the things a fang does. But there was something about you, you loved the characters most of the people didn’t. The characters only appeared once or twice. And Raphael was one of them. He was only in “Free to be you and me,” and yet, you loved him. He was one of your favorites. The guy had style. You were pretty sure he wasn’t just a soulles asshole.

* * *

 

  
  
One day, you were just walking home after school, but then you saw a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. You did what any Supernatural fan would do, took pictures of the beauty. 

“She is truly beautiful…” you said quietly. “I know, right?” A voice came behind you.

 A green eyed man, tall, built. Huh. Weird. There was another one, taler than the green eyed one, long haired. Weirder. “Uh, sorry, you are the owner of this car?” The man nodded. “Yes, I am. Dean, by the way.” 

You let out a chuckle. “And let me guess, that’s your little brother Sam and you hunt monsters?” The guy who claimed to be Dean narrowed his eyes. “How did you..?” 

You just waved your hand “Supernatural fan here too, buddy.” The taler one gave a small smile “Oh right, we are fans too. We were just passing by.” The other nodded. “Yeah, but we gotta go now, and you better go home.” You shrugged “That’s what I was doing. Try to not to die, boys.” With that, you kept walking.  
  
Late at that nigh, you heard a few gun shots from outside. You, of course, got scared. Then heard a voice yelling: “How the hell is this guy back!” That sounded familiar. You took your jacket and went out to look. You just… You just couldn’t help it. You slowly got closer to the source of the voice.

 “This is stupid…” you whispered to yourself. It was, indeed, stupid.  
  
“Answer me you bitch!” You heard another yell. The source of the voice was about to kick the girl on the ground again when he saw you.

 You turned to run away, but in an instand, another guy was on you, blue eyes, trench coat… Weird. “Who are you?” he said. You swallowed. “I… I’m Y/n. Please let me go.”  
  
The guy you saw earlier that day, the tall one, he walked closer to you. “Look… This is not what it looks like.” 

You tried to run away again, but the man in trench coat stopped you. “Then what is it?” you asked. The tall guy sighed. “I’m Sam.” He said. “This,” he pointed at the other “…is Castiel. And that’s…” he pointed the guy over the girl “…my brother Dean.” You swallowed one more time. “…what?” you whispered. “You’ve proably read the boks. You already know who we are.” 

You couldn’t breath. You just couldn’t. There wasn’t any air. You felt like drowning. “And that’s a monster?” you asked. Sam said “Yes.” At the same time Castiel said “That’s the Archangel Raphael.” Sam gave Castiel a bitch face. “Dude.” Castiel tilted his head, but before he could say anything, you said: “Didn’t that guy blow you up? How can you have him?” Sam looked at his brother, then said: “Her. She is weak. We don’t know how.”

  
That wasn’t right… You were pretty sure Raphael was male… Your thoughts were silenced when Castiel sighed. "We need to take her somewhere else and chain her up." You nodded to yourself, as much as you loved Raphael from the books, it was necessary.

 "You can take him... Her... To my place. If you have chains, of course. Cuz I don't." you said. Castiel and Sam shared a look, before Sam spoke: "Okay... Good idea. Thank you"

  
  
And, turns out, Raphael died years ago. Amd now, he was back. Civil wars, angels, trails... Dean became a demon?! For fuck's sake! Really?! And, the Darkness? Lucifer is back? You weren't sure if the TFW would kill you if you said you were happy that Raphael and 'Luci' is back. So you just kept your mouth shut.   
  
Days later, they took Raphael and left, after giving you their number. Things have changed.  You were gonna be an archaeologist, that's what you wanted, and you thought maybe you'd be able to help out the hunters. 

  
The next year you started collage, for your dream job, still in contact with the Winchesters. Raphael... And she... Well. Appearently, his father brought her back because they needed her. Last you heard, she was healing angels’ wings… Cause they were somehow broken? You didn’t fully understand it. Also, for some reason, you saw her around. While waiting on the line for coffee, while jogging…

  

One day, you just couldn’t take it anymore. You saw her again, and you went to talk to her.

 “Okay, that’s just creepy. Why are you following me?” You had asked. She just rubbed back of her neck, and said quietly: “I kind of like you.” 

That got you by surprise, and you felt your blood run dry. “W-what?” She tilted her head, before realizing what you thought. “No, no not like that. Your soul… It has this, spark, in it. I felt like I was being pulled by you. It is just that.” She was talking real fast now. “It’s… Never mind.” She muttered before flying off to God-knows-where. 

 

 After this… Conversation? Maybe. Yeah, after the conversation you had with Raphael, you kept seeing her, talking to her, till you became friends. You just shrugged and said: “We can be awesome friends. Let’s be friends.” She just smiled and nodded.

 To this day, you were still close friends. But, the problem is, you keep thinking about the past, about the drawing you were trying to finish, about the series you haven’t updated in a month instead of doing your god-damn homework. 

But damn, you hated Latin classes! You groaned, checking the clock once again. Great, you thought. It was 11 p.m. and you did like 1/10 of the worksheets. You closed your eyes for a brief moment and sighed. 

“The deadline is Saturday…” Then it dawned on you. Of course! Raphael! She would surely help you. You smiled o yourself before starting to pray. “Ralph.. Uh… So, ya know, it’s new year’s eve, and uh.. I’m stuck doing homework, again, and maybe you could…” before you finished praying, a flutter of wings was heard. “Is it Latin again?” she said with a deep sigh.

 You nodded and smiled innocently. She just rolled her eyes and mused. “When will you take Latin lessons? Like, actually. It is obvious that the teacher at your school is not helping anything.” You opened your mouth. Then closed it. Then opened again, but before you could say anything,she spoke again. “I could help.” Then she shook her head and continued “But you said you do not like my methods of teaching. However, I can not blame you. My little siblings never liked it either.” You let out a chuckle, “Okay. Let’s make resolutions.” She frowned.

  “Come again?” you shrugged. “It’s a human tradition. We make these on new year’s eve, I mean, usually.” She nodded slowly. “What is your… Resolution?” 

You narrowed your eyes, thinking. “ **I promise I’ll take Latin lessons**.” You said, laughing. She smiled softly. “It was about time, if you ask me.” You laughed again before asking: “What’s your’s?” 

She took a deep breath. “I wish to make up for the pain I have caused to my family. So that is mine.” You nodded to yourself “I see…” you breathed out. She smiled brightly again: “So… You need help.” She asked. “Yes. Heavens yes, I do.” You groaned. 

That night was filled with laughters and snarky comments you two shared.

 

**A few months later:**

 You sat on your bed, staring at the paper in your hands. You sighed before closing your eyes and praying to Raphael.

 “What is it?” she asked from behind you. “Uh…” you shrugged. “It is Latin again, isn’t it?” 

You nodded “Yes.” She frowned, staring at you. You felt like she was looking into your soul. “I am not looking into your soul.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Hey, no mind reading!” You could read “whatever” from her features. “You promised about taking Latin lessons.” You groaned “I know, I know. But it’s also a tradition to break your new year’s resolutions.” You explained. 

Then you quicky added: “Don’t break your’s though.” She smiled. “I don’t plan to. But alright. Let’s see what is your problem.” He said, walking closer to you. One of these days, you were going to take those lessons, but damn, you hated Latin.

    

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed! Some of teh parts are litterally what I’m doing right now.

* * *

 

 

  BONUS/////“This turned out pretty well…” you said, re-reading the fanfic you just wrote. “Okay, now time to post it.” You said, reaching to the mouse. 

“Time to post what?” Raphael said behind you. “Uh… It’s just a story I’ve been working on.” She nodded, “Can I read?” 

Your face lit up with horror. “No!” you screamed. She starteled. “Okay…” you sighed in relief. “But you still have a homework to do.” 

You rubbed your eyes. “I know. I’ll do it soon.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, okay.” You muttered. “I’ll do it now!” you threw your arms to the air. 

She just smiled and watched you as you closed your computer and went to your study desk. You were just happy to have her, and she was your best friend, but she could never know about the fic you wrote about her. 

((((((((((((Still regret nothing.

 


End file.
